User blog:NoBanana/Rankup Examples
Since it's difficult to explain in words what kind of build gets you any given rank, I've taken the time to explain it in pictures. Copper "Showing at least basic if not greater competence at the game (while not enough for a better rank)." Copper Survivor is the newest rank, and only a handful of people have it at the time of writing. Copper - Koi Bad.png|Destruct_You's informative sign, written entirely in large sailboats. Copper - Dem's Village.png|The first copper survivor, Demastus_Tayfield earnt copper survivor for building a late iron tier village on bento with a small berry farm. Iron "Basic understanding of the game enough to build a thriving city that looks aesthetically pleasing, with some custom structures." Iron Survivor is the first rank to be added after the initial 4, and was the lowest rank before Copper Survivor was added. Iron - Cart.png|Altostratus's custom modified cart, with wells and mozzarella. Iron - Pyramid 1.png|Survivalist0's sandstone pyramid, complete with an NPC sacrifice. Image 1 of 2. Iron - Pyramid 2.png|Down the pit of Survivalist0's pyramid - ouch. Image 2 of 2. Iron - Oil Rig.png|FrostySubatomicZero and fightplace123 built this oil rig together. Iron - Glowfruit Room.png|maibock created this cellar, using glowfruit for lighting. Iron - Fishing Port.png|xXxangelxXx30's fishing port, complete with market stand for fish and a lighthouse. Iron - Castle.png|Aezex built this castle on mainland, with a large custom house for trapping the cow spawnpoint there. Iron - Bridge Network.png|AmazingAgentGoo built this bridge (and two smaller ones) on paradise. Iron - Inn 1.png|One room of the interior of ryan123223's inn. Image 1 of 2. Iron - Inn 2.png|The exterior of ryan123223's inn. Image 2 of 2. Iron - Town 1.png|flower_crownss's town on desert. Image 1 of 3. Iron - Town 2.png|Interior of flower_crownss's longhouse. Image 2 of 3. Iron - Town 3.png|Interior of flower_crownss's freebuild house. Image 3 of 3. Steel "Many aesthetically pleasing custom structures, perhaps an entire city made of them." Originally Silver Survivor, Steel was originally the lowest rank. Some of the images are from before Iron Survivor was available. Steel - Bear.png|animorphs30 built this bear out of welded wood blocks. Pre-iron build. Steel - Wooden Plane.png|animorphs30 also built this plane. Pre-iron build. Steel - Zepplin 1.png|Interior of AlwaysHydrating's zeppelin, built on top of desert mountain. Image 1 of 2. Steel - Zepplin 2.png|Exterior of AlwaysHydrating's zeppelin. Image 2 of 2. Steel - Truck 1.png|legoethan3's truck, built in a custom settlement. Image 1 of 2. Steel - Truck 2.png|legoethan3's semi-finished modern settlement near the truck. Image 2 of 2. Steel - Spider Mech.png|ROBLOXFIREBALLS1234's spider mech, made using welded small sticks and some apples. It was later coloured and textured by an admin using admin tools. Steel - Ice Lake Town.png|nerdyc00kies built this pretty town on the tundra ice lake, and earnt steel survivor. Steel - Giant Castle 1.png|This giant castle was built by three0threesurvivor, and shows that with enough brute force and scale, you can make it to steel. Image 1 of 2. Steel - Giant Castle 2.png|three0threesurvivor also took the time to completely line the walls with cacti walls. Woah. Image 2 of 2. Gold "Something esoteric, like an airship, kingdom in the sky (that makes sense why its floating), etc." The only rank to remain completely unchanged since ranks were introduced, gold survivor is the second highest rank. Gold - Custom Town.png|aniline_purple created this steampunk themed custom town on plateau. Gold - Blimp.png|poonpom and karatetom537 built this flying airship using the anchored ancient bones. Only poonpom got gold survivor though :( Gold - Aquarium.png|pengpaw4 and three0threesurvivor made this aquarium using blue stained windows to simulate water. Gold - Airship.png|ROBLOXFIREBALLS1234 built this giant airship with over 200 walls and 500 planks to get gold - unfortunately, issues with the drag tool prevented him from finishing it with a sail. Platinum "An engineering marvel, using game mechanics and roblox physics to do something unheard of." I couldn't find any images of platinum builds :( Builds that've earnt platinum in the past have been Qoazi's teleportation hub - using a large number of lighthouses and the old lighthouse teleporter to create a hub on bento which you could teleport to any island in the game from. Dio also built a church despite heavy bombing after several attempts, and earnt platinum for the incredible structure and perseverance. Category:Blog posts